A New Beginning
by cmpunkgirlwwe
Summary: This is a AU from 4x07 Elena found out about the sire bound and asked Damon to break it. He does and Elena hates him for not saying anything about it to her. She starts to have feelings for Elijah, but doesn't now what to do with them. Can she tell him? Format changed. Rated M strong language on some chapters. This is an ELEJAH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

AN - Vampires Diaries join Facebook this idea came to me after seeing some FangBook pictures on tumblr. The Mikaelson's are called Smith. I don't own vampire diaries or Britney Spears may have gone a bit wild at that point in the chapter. Only chapter that will be like this.

Part 1 - Welcome To Facebook

Elijah Smith joined Facebook

Elijah Smith is now friends with Elena Gilbert.

Elena Gilbert, Kol Smith & 24 other people like this.

Damon Salvatore - Dislikes this

Elena Gilbert - Welcome To Facebook Elijah :)

Elijah Smith - Thank you Lovely Elena :)

Damon Salvatore - Elena Gilbert off Facebook now.

Elijah Smith - I believe it's her choice Damon.

Elena Gilbert - True I'm Staying not listen to Damon anymore.

Kol Smith - Aww cute my brother is defending a lady's honour :p

Elijah Smith - Go back to your mirror Kol. XD

Kol Smith - No need to mean brother :(

Klaus Smith - He telling the truth Kol :p

Kol Smith - Go a draw more pictures of Caroline

Caroline Forbes - OK awkward

Klaus Smith - Caroline it's not true.

Rebekah Smith - that's a lies Klaus & Kol get out of my room you have your own mirror. XD

Kol Smith - STFU sis :(

Elena Gilbert - lol just got a birthday present idea for you Kol :D

Elijah Smith - Can I get in on that?

Elena Gilbert - Sure thing :D

Elijah Smith - YAY :D

Rebekah Smith - At least Elena is a better choice than the bitch Kat.

Elena Gilbert - Thanks Rebekah. XD

Rebekah Smith - I need to speak to u in private message me. :)

Elena Gilbert - KK

Private Messaging Session

Rebekah to Elena

Rebekah Smith - Sorry I turn you into a vampire.

Elena Gilbert - Sorry I stabbed you in the back. Wasn't my idea.

Rebekah Smith - I figured that. D

Elena Gilbert - Yep his idea. I knew you wanted rid of klaus sorry again.

Rebekah Smith - Thank you Elena

Elena Gilbert - No Problem. Me, Caroline & Bonnie are having a girls night tomorrow you are more than welcome to come ;)

Rebekah Smith - Thank you Lena I will

Elena Gilbert - No problem Bekah

Elena Gibert changed her relationship Status from in a relationship to Single.

500 people like this.

Damon Salvatore dislikes this

Caroline Forbes - YAY! We have Elena back! :D

Elena Gilbert - Think I'm gonna have fun being single XD

Bonnie Bennett - I thought he didn't wanna break it.

Elena Gilbert - Had a little help from Stefan :D

Stefan Salvatore - No problem big bro was using was gonna sit back and watch.

Damon Salvatore - I wasn't using her baby bro

Elena Gilbert - Excited for tomorrow with the girls

Rebekah Smith - Me 2

Caroline Forbes - Me 3

Bonnie Bennett - in not doing me 4

Kol Smith - Me 5. Move over Damon I think Elena wants a Original.

Elena Gilbert - will drop it Kol me and Elijah are friends.

Elijah Smith - leave it Kol. Message me Elena.

Elena Gilbert - Ok

Private Messaging Session

Elijah to Elena

Elijah Smith - Hello Elena

Elena Gilbert - Hello Elijah

Elijah Smith - I know this might be a bit forward but my sister told me that you too are friends again now what happened between u & Damon.

Elena Gilbert - yes me and you sis r friends again. Damon had a creepy sire bond over me but I'm free now.

Elijah Smith - Well that's good to know are u coming to Kol's birthday next Friday?

Elena Gilbert - Why are u asking to be my date Elijah? ;)

Elijah Smith - I believe I am. :)

Elena Gilbert - I would love too Elijah :D

Elijah Smith - Ok I'll pick you up at 7.

Elena Gilbert - cool maybe we could have coffee tomorrow and catch up?

Elijah Gilbert - I'll like that I'll pick u up at 10.00 tomorrow for coffee.

Elena Gilbert - :D see u tomorrow goodnight Elijah.

Elijah Smith - Goodnight Elena

Damon Salvatore - Miss My Little Elena :(

300 dislike this

Rebekah Smith - Desperate much

Damon Salvatore - Well Sexy Beks not as much as u

Rebekah Smith - You do realise your making a fool out of yourself right.

Damon Salvatore - I don't care.

Katherine Pierce - Damon I said it was what John and Isabel wanted and it looks like they got it.

Damon Salvatore - STFU Kat

Katherine Pierce - Nope, get over yourself Damon.

200 people like this

Damon Salvatore - How the hell do you have 200 friends?

Katherine Pierce - Suggestion App plus I'm not a whine like you.

Rebekah Smith - There is a lot of sexual tension between u 2 XD

600 people like this.

Damon Salvatore - Wait WTH how do u have 600 friends?

Rebekah Smith - It's the entire school and townies :p jealous much XD

Elena Gilbert is going to have a great day tomorrow :D

Elijah Smith & 35 other people like this.

Elijah Smith - Good for u Elena I can't wait either.

Kol Smith - Did my Bro grow a set and asked u out?

Elena Gilbert - Yes Kol he did now drop it.

Klaus Smith - Good for u my little doppelgänger

Elena Gilbert - I'm not your doppelgänger anymore

Elijah Smith - Damn Right XD

Caroline Forbes - Can you feel the love tonight. XD

Elena Gilbert - :D watch disney movies much ;p

Kol Smith - Elena, Elijah is a salve for u

Elena Gilbert - OMG you listen to Britney Spears lol

Kol Smith - Yep she hot.

Elijah Smith - OMFG my family ladies and gentleman.

Klaus Smith - Calm Down & Listen To Britney Spears

Elena Gilbert, Kol Smith and Bonnie Bennett likes this Klaus Smith - At Caroline Forbes is on my Radar :)

Tyler Lockwood - At Klaus Smith is a Criminal

Caroline Forbes - at Klaus Smith I am so Lucky.

Kol Smith - At Bonnie Bennett ilu Till The End Of The World.

Bonnie Bennett - At Kol Smith I'm A Salve For U

Elena Gilbert - To much info at Bonnie Bennett, this is turning into a Circus.

Elijah Smith - Miss Gilbert, I Want To Hold U Against Me, Till The End Of The World I will make you Stronger.

Elena Gilbert - Aww wish there was a love button for that.

Rebekah Smith - My Bro is a big flirt.

Klaus Smith - Someone write another Britney song quick

Caroline Forbes - Your Toxic Come, Slip It Under.

April Young - I'm Wanna Scream & Shout

Stefan Salvatore - is a Womenizer

Rebekah Smith - You Wanna Piece Of Me, Stefan?

Stefan Salvatore - Damn right XD I Wanna Go.

Damon Salvatore - Hit Me Baby One More Time

Elena Gilbert has logged off

Elijah Smith has logged off

Caroline Forbes - Go away Damon

Klaus Smith - You Go Girl ;-P

Jeremy Gilbert - Damon's a Dick

300 people like this.

So what you guys think? This is a Elejah story my first story on fanfic hope you enjoy it. Only chapter that will be script next one ont be promise

xoxo

cmpunkgirlwwe


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

**AN - Thank you for the amazing response so far you are all amazing. :) Facebook parts are in bold and italics. Changed the format a bit. Enjoy.**

**-**  
**Part 2 - Maybe I Hold My Breath**  
**-**

_**Elena Gilbert is getting ready to meet Elijah Smith :D so excited for tonight with the girls. :p**_  
_**Elijah Smith, Bonnie Bennett & 50 other people like this.**_  
_**Elijah Smith - See you soon Lovely Elena.**_  
_**Elena Gilbert - :D**_  
_**Kol Smith - He's at it again.**_  
_**Elena Gilbert - Shut up Kol!**_  
_**Elena Gilbert - Logged off**_

**-**

Elena smiled at the fact that she realised then and there she cared for both Damon & Stefan but wasn't in love with them. She could feel butterflies in her stomach very time she saw what he would write to her. If her heart was beating it would pounding a tattoo into her chest.

Does he feel the same way? Will I be able to tell him out load? She shook her head pushing the thoughts to the back of her head. She heard his car pull up when Jeremy walked into her room.

"Hey I happy to see my old sister back. Glad your moving on from Damon." He said to her.

She smiled at her brother, "I am right now, I'm gonna move on and try and not let any how's names starts with D and second name starts with S ruin it." She told Jeremy standing tall. He chuckled and she chuckled with him as they left her room to go down stairs. Elijah knocked waiting for Elena to open. She did, he smiled as he saw she wasn't the bumbling teenager in a sweatshirt & jeans. She she was wearing a dark blue summer dress with black ankle boot and a black leather jacket. She had grown up some much since the last time he saw her.

"Elijah." She said to him grinning, he wasn't in a suit. He was in casual clothes. "Wow did expect to see you in casual clothes." She sound shocked and excited. He grinned at her.

"Elena, you look beautiful as always." He said to her, "Are you ready?" He asked her sweetly.

She nodded grabbing her purse, she hugged Jeremy before leaving with Elijah. He opened the car door for her, she got into the car putting her purse on her lap. Elijah soon got in to the drivers side and headed off to the coffee shop.

Meanwhile Damon, was going though his morning drunk phase again. Stefan saw the same think happen with Katherine, Rose and now Elena. Damon was staring at his phone screen looking at last night conversion, possibly looking at what Elena wrote.

"Damon, couldn't you how wrong you are for her. She's finally happy, this is the first time she's been happy since becoming a vampire." Stefan told him hoping the message would get through.

"She's not Katherine Damon. She me go too as well as you. She doesn't want to become between us like Katherine did." Damon nodded, at what his brother said.

Damon looked at him, it was the same look when he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. The same look when he lost Rose and Andie. "You right baby bro. I'm gonna apologise to Elena." He told him. Stefan smiled slightly he had finally gotten though to him.

Elena's POV

Elijah pulled up outside the Mystic Coffee shop. He opened the car door for me. "Thank you Elijah." I said giving him a shy smile.

We walked in, he refused to let me pay for my coffee and he paid for me. Like a true gentleman. I felt all these new feels for him servicing and I didn't know why? Why did he make my heart skip a beat when I'm with him? About an hour later after a long chat catching up, I hold him everything about me and the Salvatore's where no more. Thank God in my mind, I could finally make my own choices. I did miss my chats with Elijah, to be honest to myself the Salvatore's at times where driving myself cuckoo.

"You OK Elena, you seem to be in your own little world?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "Yes I'm Elijah." I said to him, oh my god why does he have to sound so sexy saying my name like that.

"How are the Salvatore's?" he asked me as we left the coffee shop.

"They are driving me cuckoo at time but there the same they don't listen." I said to him.

He grinned at me, "Sounds like them." he said back to me.

"Ya, same old Mystic Falls. You really haven't missed much." I said to him. But in a way he did, he missed Klaus snapping Rebekah's neck. Damon's constant lying, Stefan boarding to much since I became a vampire.

"I wish I came back soon, to have helped you Elena." he said to me, walking back to his car.

I gave him a small smile, "I managed along, it was difficult but I got there." I said to him. "Thank you for the coffee Elijah, I am happy your back in town."

He smiled and opened the car door for me. I got in and he got in the drivers side and drove me home. Kol & Jeremy were playing Black Ops 2. Kol was getting beat by Jeremy, like usual.

"How are you beating me Jeremy?" Kol said saying annoyingly. Jeremy smirked at him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Maybe if you pressed the right button once in a while you'll beat me." Jeremy said to him with a big grin on his face.

Kol heard Elijah's car. "My brothers back with your sister."

"What time is it?" Jeremy asked still paying attention to the game.

"It's 12:45." Kol told him. Kol got him, "YES FINALLY." Kol screamed. Jeremy laughed at him & went to the door.

"Thank you for the coffee Elijah. It was very sweet." Elena said to him as we walked onto the porch, "Hey Jeremy." I turned around and saw her brother.

Kol walked out of my house. "Wow seems like the love birds have returned." He said to both Elijah and me, I looked at bit embarrassed.

"Did you beat him again Jeremy?" I quickly changed the subject.

He nodded, "About 5 times which brings the total to 30 and 1. He finally won a match." Jeremy said to me.

"Well I'll be off, I've got get ready for the tonight with the girls at Bekah's. Oh I'm getting your present tomorrow Kol." I said to everyone.

Kol grinned, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a surprise Kol." I told him, grinning at him.

He shrugged at me, "Just tell me." He said to me.

"It's a mirror." I said to him giggling, Jeremy and Elijah chuckled.

Kol shook his head, "A lot more better than Katerina." He said to Elijah. I looked at Elijah and he just shook his head and watching me enter my house.

Jeremy looked at Elijah, "You be good to her Elijah, I know she trusts you. Believe it or not I never trusted Damon or Stefan they screwed her over & over again." He said to him.

Elijah nodded, "You have my word Jeremy I won't hurt her. Besides I'm the one vampire the Salvatore's can't kill I'm the head of the bloodline." Elijah told him, Jeremy nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Elijah." He said to him.

Kol and Elijah left the house, I was about to walked into my room I could sense someone in my room. I opened the door and Damon was sitting on the window seat.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

_**A-N changed the format its better enjoy, sorry to end on a bit of a cliff hanger next chapter Friday, GIRLS NIGHT! YAY! I apologise for it being short next chapter will have the flash backs to the date when Elena is talking to the girls. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

**A/N - sorry it took a while computers been down just got the problem fixed. Tension & the girl night gossip about BOYS. I Don't Own Vampires Diaries.**

**Halestorm - Tell Me Where It Hurts & Rookie - Shut up & Dance helped me write this chapter.****  
****-****  
****Chapter 3 - Girls Night****  
****-**

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked him. Elena felt really annoyed she didn't want to see him, and she didn't want him in her room or anywhere near her. Apologise or Kiss her was running through his mind when he saw her she looked stunning. Was she dressed like that for him and not me? That pissed him off deep down. He walked forward and kissed her, she tried to push him back but he was stronger than her. He was holding her in place.

Before Jeremy closed the door they heard a crash from upstairs.

"Elena, are you ok?" Jeremy shouted up the stairs.

"Damon stop." Elena cries.  
They all heard Elena's cries, "I think you should come in Elijah." Jeremy said to him. Elijah walked in and then shot up stairs, Jeremy & Kol followed after him. Elijah ripped Damon off her pinning him against the wall.

"Elena please..."Damon desperately pleaded with her to forgive him but before he could say it she cut him off.

"Just leave me alone Damon. My feelings weren't real and I know that you lied to me. Just leave Damon." She said to him as a stray tears rolled down her cheek.

Kol & Jeremy watched as he left. "I called Bonnie to recent his invite so he can't get in." Kol said to her, she nodded in response. Jeremy hugged his sister tightly before heading down stairs with Kol. Elena moved over to her dresser placing her jacket on the top of it.

"Are you ok Elena?" Elijah asked her sweetly. He knew both Salvatore's loved her but she wasn't in love with them anymore.

Elena broke into tears shaking her head. He pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first but soon relaxed in his embrace. Her hands sled up his shirt feeling his toned chest before locking around his neck. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. He pulled her closer, one hand slide up in to her hair soothing her and the other reminded on the small of her back rubbing small circles in her back with his thumb.

She didn't know how long the embrace lasted but until she pulled away. "Thank you Elijah." She said to him sadly, a perfect day ruined.

She caught a glimpse in the mirror above her dresser. "I look like a panda-bear." She chuckled, Elijah chuckled along with her.

"You look beautiful Elena no matter what." He said to her, with she was human she would have been blushing. He wiped away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. She lend into his touch feeling a surge of energy.

She opened her mouth to say something when Jeremy shouted up the stairs, "Elena, Bonnie's here."

"I'll be down in a minute." She shouted down to him. Elijah's hands fell on her hips, he rested his forehead against hers breathing in her sent.

They both feel something spark between them, "I should freshen up before going down stairs. Maybe we go out again tomorrow?" She whispered to him.

He smiled, "Yes I would like that a lot." He said sweetly, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Elena looked at him before heading into the bathroom to clean her makeup. Elijah shut her bedroom window and sat down on the window seat.

A couple of minutes later, Elena emerged from the bathroom. "Are you ready to see Bonnie?" Elijah asked her. Elena gave him a shaky nod. He stood up from the window seat and walked over to her. They walked down stairs, Bonnie hugged her. Bonnie lifted the spell and resented Damon's invention.

"I'll pick you up at six Elena bye." Bonnie said to her with Kol trailing behind.

"I'm off to work see ya later." Jeremy said to her hugging her goodbye. It was just her and Elijah in the house. Elena walked into the kitchen opening the freezer to get some blood. She offered Elijah one but he shook his head. After she drained the blood bag she disposed of it in the trash.

"I should get ready for tonight with the girls." She said to him. He nodded, Elena showed him to the door. His hand-held on to hers never letting go until she opened the door.

"I'll pick you tomorrow at noon, until then goodbye my sweet." He said ever so sweetly to her. A fire was building in the pit of her stomach. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss him but she held back.

"Goodbye Elijah." She whispered to him smiling as he left her house. She watched him drive off.

Meanwhile Rebekah & Caroline were getting everything ready for tonight with the girls, the movies, food and drinks for all of them but no blood they agreed no blood because of Bonnie. Soon after Elena & Bonnie arrived, they popped in the first movie which was Captivity a horror flick.

"Please tell me this isn't like Saw?" Bonnie asked Caroline. Rebekah looked at Bonnie with judging eyes.

She looked at her, "No, this is better. Plus the actor is really hot."

Elena shrugged, "That's true." Rebekah said to them. Bonnie jumped through most of the movie. Elena covered her eye when part where getting to gory & sick, Caroline looked scared half to death while watching the movie.

"I regret putting this movie on first." She said to everyone.

Bonnie shot her a look, "Ya think." She snapped at her a little.

The film soon came to an end, "How many for Evil Dead?" Caroline asked them, no one raised their hands at Caroline chose.

"I don't think so I don't want to see that tree rape scene ever again." Rebekah said to her, Elena & Bonnie nodded agreeing with Rebekah.

"Ok so Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" They all raised their hands. Caroline popped the movie in; Rebekah wondered how the date went with her brother and Elena.

"Yes I wanna see how Vampires are in movies." Rebekah said to them.

Elena smiled at Rebekah and said to her. "You'll love it."

"I hope so. How was the date with my brother Elena?" She asked her.

Elena smiled to herself, remembering there talks, the way he would look at her. He saw her compassion shone brighter now. "It was great." She told them blushing slight thinking about it.

"That's great you two going out again?" She asked her.

Elena nodded, "Tomorrow." She said with a happy smirk across her face.

"You kissed him yet?" Caroline asked her.

"Care, no I haven't." Elena said to her, slightly shocked. She did wanna kiss him when she alone with him.

"Caroline, have you kissed Klaus yet?" Rebekah asked her. She turned the tables on her.

Caroline shook her head and watched the rest if the movie. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah were laughing at the movie.

"I like this Buffy girl she reminds me of me." Rebekah said to everyone. The movie ended, Bonnie popped in Twilight.

"Really!" Caroline shouted at her.

Elena giggled at Caroline reaction; they all talked watched movies until they fell asleep at 4:30 in the morning. Elena and Rebekah were buried under pillows, Caroline is curled up in a blanket next to Bonnie who was under Rebekah's quilt cover that she nicked earlier.

Elena was dreaming about her date with Elijah. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She dreamt that he had kissed her and that it never stopped. She woke up to a text message from Elijah.

_**Text from Elijah to Elena via iPhone **_

_**Hi Elena, I'm looking forward for are date today. See you later, my sweet.**_

She read the text message and smiled. Today will be different no-one will ruin this day.

**A/N - let's hope no one ruins her day. Please review any criticism in PM please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A new beginning**

**A/N - Elena & Elijah date number two.**

**Chapter 4 - If there's a future we want it.**

**Elena's POV (One Thing – One Direction + Hangover – Taio Cruz)**

I arrived home from the girl's night which was really fun. I grabbed a quick shower got dressed and dried my hair. I lightly curled my hair; I had a light red summer dress with a black high heel ankle boots and the same leather jacket as yesterday. Jeremy & I headed into town to get Kol's birthday present for Friday. I got him the mirror as a joke present but his really present was an Xbox of both me and Jeremy.

I checked my phone I had a couple of texts from Caroline asking me about helping her with her valediction speech at graduation. Bonnie telling me the time for Kol's birthday party on Friday, Rebekah asked me to help her with Spanish homework tomorrow night and about prom dress shopping with Caroline and Bonnie next week on Saturday. I texted them all back and thanked them, I got a text from Elijah also.**  
**

**(Time hop – 6:30) **

_**Text from Elijah to Elena via iPhone**_

_Hello Elena I will arrive in 20 minutes._

_**Text from Elena to Elijah via iPhone**_

_Ok see you soon Elijah._

I started getting ready for a date I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. As I walked out of the bathroom he was sitting on my window seat.

"Hello Elijah." I said to him, he smiled and looked me up and down.

He got up and walked over to me, "That is a very pretty dress you have on Elena."

He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt that had the first three buttons undone and the sleeves were rolled up. "Thank you, you look very handsome Elijah." I said to him.

"Did you get Kol's gift for his birthday on Friday?" he asked me, his hands settled on my hip pulling me in close to him.

I nodded, "Yes, his joke present and real one." I said, grinning at him.

"You actually got him a mirror?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Ya of course." I said to him, with a smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He moved a strained of my hair out of my face, "To the movies." He said to me. I really wanted to see Iron Man 3.

"What are we seeing?" I asked him. Hoping he hadn't picked a movie.

He said with a smiled at me, "Anything you want Sweet Elena."

"I want to see Iron Man 3." I said with glee in my voice.

He smiled and nodded, "Ok my Sweet Elena." He said to me. We left for the movie theatre, I bought the tickets and we took are seats. We had a fun movie; after the movie was over we took a moonlit stroll where he kissed me for the first time, it was soft and passionate kiss I have been given, way better than Stefan and Damon. It only took a moment for my brain to stop obsessing of the past kisses that I had with my past lovers, with the feel of his lips and to start responding to the kiss. Our lips moved in the dance that was as old as time, he licked my bottom lip and I granted him access without a second thought. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and he pulled me even closer to him. Elijah broke the kiss his temple resting against mine, I giggled a little before he said to me, "That was…" I cut him off.

"Amazing." I said to him. He kissed my forehead, he offered me a hand I took it and before I knew our fingers were intertwined together. I smiled to myself as he walked me home from are date. It was truly one of the best dates that I have been one in a while.

I reached my door, "So I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for Kol's birthday party on Friday?" he asked me sweetly.

"I would like that." I kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Elijah." I said to him letting go of his hand.

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my sweet Elena." He said as I walked inside, I saw Jeremy asleep on the couch and I placed a blanket over him and walked up stairs to go to bed. I got changed, crawled into bed and soon slipped into oblivion thinking about that kiss from Elijah.

**A/N – sorry its short what do you think?**


End file.
